


【授权翻译】尽管如此

by HallowNox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Poetry, Self-Harm, Unconditional Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowNox/pseuds/HallowNox
Summary: 她爱着祂。
Relationships: Chara & Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】尽管如此

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [even still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033164) by [wordbending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending). 



> 灵感来自于短语“无条件的爱”

祂偷了她的派。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

祂为了或大或小的事尖叫、哭泣、嘶喊。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

祂从她的怀抱里挣脱出来，把她推开。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

她刚刚清理好的地板上到处都是祂弄的泥巴。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

祂用刀在自己的手臂上划出一道道口子。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

她没法给祂拍照，祂总是退缩躲开镜头。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

祂拆坏了家具、床单和厨房的抽屉。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

祂吃掉了她所有的巧克力。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

出于疏忽，祂差点杀死了她的丈夫。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

祂用“恶魔”来称呼自己。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

祂生病了。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

祂在床上缓慢地、痛苦地死去了。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

她的另外一个孩子，或许比她还要爱祂，和他一起逝去了。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

十年过去了。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

她离开了家，远走高飞，逃避着一切。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

她看着祂的，被木乃伊布包裹着的尸体，无尽的内疚噬咬着她的心。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

她将祂埋在了一片阳光里，她知道她不会再见到祂了。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

一百年过去了。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

一千年过去了。尽管如此，她爱着祂。

她知道她不会死。她认识的所有人都会先于她离开人世。

但是，尽管如此，她会一直爱祂，直到万物的尽头。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033164


End file.
